A Forbidden Love
by LeFay Strent
Summary: Edward Elric and Roy Mustang in "A Forbidden Love". Ed's scheming. Nothing good can come of this.


**Edward Elric and Roy Mustang in: _A Forbidden Love_.**

**Warning: the following may induce laughing.**

* * *

><p>Like most days at Central, you could find Colonel Roy Mustang sitting in his office at his desk. But unlike most days, he was diligently working. This was because his Lieutenant had forced him at gunpoint to do so. Mustang was very annoyed. Not because he was being forced to do his work, though Hawkeye's threat to shoot him weighed heavily on his mind. It was because the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, was sitting in his office like he owned the place. And what was worse was that he had been whistling continuously for the past ten minutes. This madness had to stop.<p>

"Fullmetal." Mustang called.

"Yes, Colonel?" Ed asked aloud. But inside he was thinking, _Finally! I was wondering how many Katy Perry songs I was going to have to whistle before he responded._

Mustang's eye twitched in irritation, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Al's gone and I have nothing better to do." Ed answered.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Didn't have enough time. He said something about saving all the world's kittens and ran off. I'm not exactly sure where he went."

"So you're here why?" Mustang's patience was running thin.

A dark look crossed Ed's face. He answered with an evil grin, "I'm scheming."

Mustang's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

Ed rose from the couch he had been lounging on. He went to stand casually at Mustang's desk. He began inspecting one of his gloved hands, fingering the air as if he could feel it through his automail fingers. "Let's play a game."

Mustang rolled his eyes, shook his head, and resumed signing papers. "I don't have time to play childish games."

Ed laughed, "You're misunderstanding me Colonel."

Mustang glanced up, wondering what Edward was up to.

"I have a proposition for you." Ed went on.

Mustang leaned back in his chair, "I'm listening."

Ed placed his palms on the surface of the desk and leaned towards his superior, "We play a round of cards. If you win you can send me anywhere on any mission you want and I'll be out of your hair."

"Any mission of my choice?" Mustang wanted to be absolutely sure.

"Any mission of your choice." Ed smiled as the fish began to nibble at the bait.

Mustang considered it for a moment, then nodded once. "Alright then." He pulled a deck of cards from a drawer and stood.

"Hold on." Ed stopped him. "You're forgetting something. What if _I_ win?"

"What if you win?" Mustang asked cautiously.

"You do something for me."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna say." Ed replied slyly. "You'll just have to find out after I beat you."

Mustang hesitated. The things Edward could request were endless. But the odds of Mustang losing were slim. He had this in the bag.

"Alright Fullmetal. You're on."

About five minutes later Mustang was sitting on one couch staring down at the coffee table where the cards lay, his mouth hanging open. Ed sat across from him on the other couch grinning smugly.

"How?" Mustang couldn't fully comprehend what had happened.

Ed's grin turned into a smirk, "Even the great Flame Alchemist is unable to surpass my superior skills. I am simply the better man."

Mustang brought his fist down on the table, "Better man my ass! You cheated!"

"Come on, Colonel. I beat you fair and square. Admit defeat and move on."

Mustang simmered angrily. He wasn't sure how Edward had pulled it off: real skill or cheating. He probably had cheated but Mustang had no proof. "Fine, damnit. What did you want me to do for you?"

Ed lowered his voice, making it playful, "Unzip my pants."

Mustang's breath caught, almost choking him. "What did you just say?" he finally managed.

"You heard me." Ed leaned back with his arms stretched out on the top of the couch. "Un-zip-my-pants."

Mustang gulped, hard and loud. "Why?"

Ed laughed, "Don't play coy, Colonel. You know you want to."

"You're delusional Fullmetal. I never said that."

"Not with words but with your eyes. I see the way you look at me. You want my bod."

What could Mustang say? Anything but yes would be a lie. It was the whole reason he didn't want Edward around. For one, he was afraid that Edward would know his feelings for him and would reject him. Another, Edward was just too damn tempting in those tight, leather pants. It was wrong, Mustang knew this, but as twisted and demented as it was Mustang lusted for him. He yearned for him more than anything else. What he wanted most right now was to run his hands over the contours of Edward's body. To know every part of him intimately. Demented indeed.

Ed interrupted Mustang's thoughts, "Well, what's it gonna be?"

"But…it's so wrong." Even as he said this, Mustang's mind was running fast of images, things that were forbidden.

"But it feels so right." Ed said. He watched as a light sheen of sweat dewed on Mustang's face. The indecisiveness was clear in his eyes.

For the first time in many years Mustang was unsure. He didn't know if he should or not. It was wrong. But, then again, he would never have a chance like this again.

In the end, Mustang's desire won out. He made his move on Edward…and it felt so right.

They began to do things with each other. Things not to be seen by the likes of children.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Armstrong walked in shouting, "Put your backs into it boys!"

Thus ending Ed and Mustang's get together. And succumbed with shame the two never again repeated the incident.

The End


End file.
